extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Av-Matoran
The Av-Matoran are the Matoran of Light. Unlike as with other Matoran types, Av-Matoran can be male or female. History The Av-Matoran were the first Matoran type created by the Great Beings, and were the prototypes for the Matoran species. They originally lived in the caves beneath the Southern Continent, and in 100,000 BGC, they were sent to Karda Nui to prepare it for its future rule in supplying energy for Mata Nui. During their brief time in Karda Nui, the Av-Matoran were often harassed by Avohkah, and the threat became so severe the Toa Mata were called upon to defeat them. With this assistance, the Av-Matoran completed their mission, allowing for Mata Nui to be awakened. They left the region just prior to the beginning of the energy storms began, returning to their homeland. In 60,000 BGC, the Av-Matoran were spread across the Matoran Universe by the Order of Mata Nui, as the Order feared the Makuta could one day threaten them. When this ended, the Order then erased all records and memories of the past six months from everyone, save for non-participating Av-Matoran and Order members. During the Great Cataclysm, five of Karda Nui's stalactites fell from its roof, taking a large group of Av-Matoran who lived on top with them. As the Av-Matoran could not escape Karda Nui or rejoin their brethren, they made a life in five new Stalactite Villages they constructed, appointing Kirop their leader. In 1,000 AGC, the Brotherhood of Makuta attacked Karda Nui, draining the light of many Av-Matoran. As only one village remained, the Av-Matoran fought against their former friends. During one such battle, the Toa Nuva arrived and helped turn the tide. Later on in the battles, the Shadow Matoran Vican learned that the Klakk could break the mental barrier that prevented light from returning to a being using its sonic screams. This Rahi was utilized by Takanuva to cure all of the Shadow Matoran who had once been Av-Matoran, though it did not reverse their physical mutations. All the Av-Matoran evacuated Karda Nui as the Energy Storms erupted and destroyed their villages, and they migrated to Metru Nui. Later on, when Teridax was killed and Metru Nui was damaged, they made a mass exodus towards the surface of Spherus Magna. Abilities and traits Av-Matoran are capable of channeling small amounts of Light energy through their hands or tools, like Toa. When in contact with a Toa or a Makuta, Av-Matoran can access special Light-based abilities that are unique to each Matoran. However, Av-Matoran cannot use either of these types of abilities unless they are aware of their nature as Av-Matoran. At a certain point in his/her lifetime, if destined, an Av-Matoran will transform into one of the six types of Bohrok. What type of Bohrok the Matoran will become also is based upon destiny. After transforming, they are teleported to one of the Bohrok Nests. Known individuals *Gamel *Gavla *Glon *Glonor *Jaox *Jollun *Karso *Kirop *Kran *Kvahtrii *Lepak *Lumar *Mahu *Mesa *Mulon *Orsta *Photok *Radiak *Saran *Solek *Staron *Takua *Tanma *Tasho *Tollubo}} Appearances Deserts of Death universe *''Shadow of Metru Nui'' *''Saran's Story'' *''Rise of the Shadows'' *''End of the World'' *''Sands of Silence'' *''Code of War'' *''Cold Death'' *''Battle of Bara Magna'' *''Shadow Heart'' *''Ghosts of the Past'' Category:Matoran Category:Light Category:Av-Matoran